Meeting Someone New
by kiwiapple6
Summary: AU story,Elliot's kids and wife doesn't exist. And Olivia and Elliot don't know each other. EO story! More of the Summary inside. Please Read and Review.
1. A Flat

**_A/N: So I'm working on a new story. I haven't forgot about 'A Cry for Help' for those who are reading it, but this story kinda popped in my head._**

**_Summary: This story is AU so Olivia's not a cop nor is Elliot. They don't know each other but they live in the same apartment complex. Elliot never got married to Kathy which means the kids doesn't exist, though he does have to take care of a little girl. EO all the way!  
_**

**_There is more to the story but I didn't want to give too much away, so please read anyways, and this chapter is kind of short but I'm wondering how many people would be interested in reading the story before I decide to post any more. Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any SVU characters, but I do own the ideas._  
_**

_**Meeting Someone New**_

**Chapter 1: A Flat**

Olivia hopped into the front seat of her blue Mustang. She stuck her keys into the ignition and drove away from the store. Turning on the music, she settled for some jazz. Listening to the music, she stared ahead at the dark dirt as she drove home. Feeling exhausted, she rolled down her window for some much needed air. She had so many things to do tonight and so little time.

Sighing, she turned off the radio deciding she rather drives in silence. But it seemed the silence never came. Listening closely she heard the sound of thumping. Knowing she knew that sound she groaned in frustration. Pulling over, she got out the car and looked at her tires. It was just as she suspected; she had a flat tire. "Dammit." She muttered. This was the second time this happened this month. She knew she should have gotten all new tires the first time she got a flat and she had to replace it. Now she was stuck with a flattened tired in the dark.

Looking around she didn't see any cars. Reaching into her car, she grabbed her purse and pulled out her phone. Flipping it open, she let out a couple of curse words seeing that her phone was dead. She groaned in agony knowing she was screwed.

Surveying the scenery, she looked to see where she was. The only thing she saw was trees and dirt. She was still 15 minutes away from home by car. She thought about walking but that would take a few hours and she didn't know how far it was to the closest sight of people living near by. Deciding walking wasn't an option; she got in her car and prayed a miracle would happen.

Twenty minutes passed by and she was still stuck in the same situation. "Shit," she cursed wishing she never took this dirt road, but she's been taking it for the longest and it was a shortcut to get home faster. Only problem was there was never any sight of life which meant no help if she got stuck in a situation just like this.

"This is just fucking great." Olivia sarcastically said, hitting her staring wheel in aggravation. Reaching for the door handle, she started to get out the car but she decided against it. It was too dark outside and she didn't even have a flash light, the only light that was allowing her to see was her headlights on the car. On top of the light problem it was kind of creepy outside. Now, she wasn't really scared of most things, besides spiders, but this felt like a seen from Chainsaw Massacre; gulping, she rolled up the window and locked the doors.

Another twenty minutes went by and Olivia sat in the same position. Figuring it was too quiet, besides the ruffling of trees; she turned on the music and listened to the calming music of Jazz. Thinking of how to get out of this situation, she came up with no solution besides walking, something she did not want to do. Looking at the clock displayed on her radio, she groaned seeing it was a little pass 11. Not knowing exactly what to do she just sat there, and then suddenly her engine shut off which caused her headlights and radio to shut off too. "No no no no noooo." She mumbled trying to start the engine with no such luck. Looking at the gas meter, she saw that it was on 'E'. "Fuck." She cursed placing her hands on the steering wheel in defeat, and that's when she noticed, she was in the dark and the only way to get home was going through it.

Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She would never admit this to anyone, but right now she was completely freaked out, and the sound of the trees and other noises wasn't helping her out. Keeping her eyes closed, she counted, getting herself ready to go out into the night, but not aware of the person that was walking towards her with something in their hand.

_**A/N: Soooo, I know it's short and doesn't give you much info but it's a start so tell me what you think please!**_


	2. Thanks

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 2 for ya guys. My updates will take a little longer for now on since I started school 2 days. This chapter is pretty long so I hope it makes up for it, enjoy. **_

******Disclaimer: I own no one but Eliza.**

_**Meeting Someone New**_

**Chapter 2: Thanks**

Elliot was driving down the road in the middle of the night. He glanced in the rear view mirror to see his niece sleeping in the back seat. She had her thump in her mouth and her head was resting on the door. Turning down the dirt road he turned on his bright lights seeing as how it was way too dark. Normally he didn't take the dirt road back home but his niece was running a fever of 101, and he wanted to get her into bed to rest.

Looking ahead of him, he saw a car pulled off the road. He pulled up behind the car and cut off the engine. Elliot looked into the back seat to make sure his niece was still asleep. Satisfied that she was, he grabbed a flashlight out of the glove compartment. Getting out of the car, he closed and locked the doors. Walking over to the car, he shined the light on the window and knocked.

Olivia was sitting in her car with her eyes closed when there was a knock on the window. She jumped and then looked out the window to see light shining through. She blinked and put her hands in front of her face to block the light from blinding her. When she saw the light move away from the window, she put her hands down and looked out the window to see a neighbor of hers. He was staring at her with an apologetic look.

Relieved to see it was just her neighbor, she opened the door and got out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Elliot said.

"It's okay."

"So what exactly are you doing out here at this time of the night?"

"I got a flat tire." Olivia said gesturing to her tire.

Elliot flashed the light on the tire to get a closer look. "How long have you been out here?"

"About 45 minutes." Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

Elliot looked at her surprised. "You've been out here 45 minutes? How long were you planning to stay out here?"

"Um…until I got the courage to walk home." Olivia said putting her hands in her pocket.

"You would have walked? In the dark? Alone?"

"Well, I really didn't have much of a choice. It was either stay here all night or take the chance of walking home."

"I don't want you walking out here at this time of the night so I'll give you a ride." Elliot smiled.

"I was told to never ride with strangers." Olivia smirked.

"Well Ms. Olivia Benson," Elliot chuckled from the shocked look on her face. "Don't worry, I'm not a stalker or anything, you're mail just sometimes get mixed up with mines."

Olivia smiled. "Well you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Elliot Stabler." He stuck out his hand and waited for her to shake it. "Come on, let's go." He said leading the way to his black Denali. Opening the passenger door for her, he helped her into the truck.

"Thanks." She said.

"Olivia, I would like you to meet my niece Eliza." Elliot said climbing into the truck and gesturing to the sleeping child in the back.

"She's burning up." Olivia said with a frown.

"Yeah she has a fever, so I got to get her home. But first we're going to stop at the auto shop up the road."

"Ok, but I also need gas; I'm on 'E'"

Elliot chuckled. "Today is just not your day is it?" Elliot asked driving down the road.

"Not at all."

"So, why we're you out driving this late?"

"I was on my way home from a friend's house and then I stopped at the store to pick up some things." Olivia said. "Ah shit," She cursed quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping child.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked taking a quick glance her way.

"My ice cream is gonna melt." She mumbled.

"Olivia, it's just ice cream." Elliot laughed.

"No it's not. It's cookies and cream ice cream and I need my sugar rush." Olivia whined causing Elliot to laugh harder. "It's not funny."

"You're adorable." Elliot smiled pulling into the auto shop.

"Elliot, a kitten is adorable." Olivia laughed.

"Okay, you're beautiful." Elliot smirked winking at her.

Olivia inhaled sharply. Her stomach was doing flip flops and she was in a daze staring into his cerulean eyes.

"Olivia?" Elliot said smiling; knowing that he caught her off guard with calling her beautiful, but in his eyes it was the truth.

"Yeah?" She asked snapping out of her trance.

"Keep an eye on Eliza for me?"

"Of course." She replied smiling. Olivia watched as Elliot shut the door and walked over to the auto shop. The place was deserted and there were no cars around.

Pulling down the visor in front of her, she used the mirror to fix her hair from lying back on the seat. Upon opening it though, a picture fell on the floor. Picking it up, Olivia stared at a picture of Eliza. She had long brown hair that passed her shoulders and bluish-green eyes, with a toothy smile.

Smiling at the picture, Olivia put it back when she saw Elliot return with the tire.

Elliot went to the truck and placed it in the back before hopping in the car. "Now, let's go get some gas." Elliot said smiling and pulling off to the road.

"How did you get into the building?" Olivia spoke up.

"I have a key."

"You work there?"

"Yes and no."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, I don't actually go there and handle the customers; I work on the finance stuff." Elliot said glancing at her, when she didn't say anything he continued. "I uh…I own the place."

Olivia's eyes widened. "You own the place?"

"Yeah, that and two other auto shops.

"How did you get into the auto shop business?" Olivia asked curious.

"Well my grandfather started the business and when he got to old he passed it down to my dad. Then when my dad got diagnosed with cancer 2 years ago he passed it down to me."

"Is your dad okay?" Olivia asked worried.

Elliot smiled at her concern. "He's fine now, he beat the cancer."

"Do you enjoy it? Running the business I mean."

"It puts bread on the table." Elliot replied glancing at her. He smiled seeing the quirk of her eyebrow. "Well not so much."

"If you don't like it, why'd you take over?"

"Well someone has to. Besides I won't be the owner much longer anyways. My older brother is working on getting his Masters in business management. He'll take over once he finishes getting his degree; he would have taken over sooner but he needed to concentrate on his studies."

"What will you do after the business is taking out of your hands?"

"I'll go back to coaching."

"What do you couch?" Olivia asked.

"I couch little league baseball."

"Really?" Olivia questioned surprised.

Elliot nodded his head. "Yup, why? I don't seem like the little league type?" Elliot laughed.

Olivia chuckled. "Not at all."

"Well what type do I seem like?" Elliot inquired curiously.

"You seem like you should be a cop or something along those lines."

Elliot took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at her. "Yeah? Why is that?"

"You seem like you could be very intimidating." Olivia offered a smile.

"Do I intimidate you Olivia?" Elliot grinned pulling into the gas station.

"Not in the least bit." Olivia smirked.

"Would you mind going to get some children's Tylenol, some orange juice, and a couple cans of chicken noodle soup for Eliza?" Elliot asked handing Olivia a twenty.

"Sure." Olivia replied as she went to get the supplies.

Once she got what she needed, Olivia headed back to the truck. "All set?" She asked Elliot, getting into the car and handing him his change.

"Yup, we're good to go." Elliot said pulling onto the street pavement. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Elliot spoke up. "So Olivia, tell me, what do you do?"

"I go to school."

"You're in college?"

"No, I'm in elementary."

"Elementary?" Elliot choked out.

Olivia laughed. "Elliot I teach 3rd graders."

"You're a teacher?"

"Yeah, I love kids."

"Have any kids of your own?"

"No."

"Married?"

"Nope."

"Boyfriend?"

"What's with all the questions?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Just curious."

"About me?"

Elliot grinned. "Yes I am, and you didn't answer my question."

"I know."

"Olivia…" Elliot pressed gently.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. You?"

"Unfortunately no, I don't have a boyfriend?" Elliot smirked and Olivia laughed causing Elliot to laugh along with her. Her laugh was contagious.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Well I'm not married or seeing anyone and I don't have any kids."

"What about Eliza?"

"She's my niece and yea I take care of here."

"What about her parents?" Olivia asked quietly. When Elliot didn't answer, Olivia felt as though she shouldn't have asked that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"No it's ok." Elliot said with a weak smile. Clearing his throat, he continued. "About 6 years ago my sister in law went into labor about a month earlier than her due date. My brother, who was her husband, was on a business trip in North Carolina, so he couldn't be there at the time. I was the one who helped her through labor, but my brother wanted to be there. He was going to take a flight out back to New York, but because it was winter, the weather was really bad so the flight was cancelled. Since he was too stubborn to take no for an answer, he decided to drive. Well there was some black ice on the road and his car swerved on it and crashed into a pole; he died instantly." Elliot whispered, trying to hold back his tears, taking a deep breath to keep his emotions in check, he continued. "About 5 hours after he died, Eliza was born. Unfortunately her mom lost too much and she didn't make it. She wanted to name her after me since I was there to help her, but I don't think Elliot James Stabler would have worked for a girl." Elliot offered a weak grin. "So she was named Eliza Jaime Stabler. She lost both of her parents on the same day. She'll never know how great her parents were." Elliot said quietly, his tears finally falling.

"I'm sorry Elliot, but she'll know her parents, through you." Olivia said putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "All you have to do is tell her about them. I'm sure you're a great parent to her, and she already knows that her parents love her, even if she never got the chance to see them."

"Thanks." Elliot said smiling at her, pulling up behind her car.

"You're welcome."

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go fix up your car. Stay here and lock the doors." Elliot said getting out of the car and leaving the keys in the ignition so the headlights could provide him light.

Olivia watched as Elliot started with removing her old tire and then placing on the new one. Hearing a whimper, she turned around to see Eliza the cause of the noise. Taking off her seatbelt, she got in the back seat. "Shh, it's ok sweetheart." Olivia said trying to sooth the child in her sleep. Eliza only whimpered more and turned over so her head was on Olivia's lap. One of Eliza's hands was clinging to Olivia and the other was digging in her ear.

"Uncle El!" She whined in her sleep.

"It's ok Eliza." Olivia said softly rubbing the child's back, which seemed to calm her down.

Seeing Elliot return the car, Olivia unlocked the doors and waited for him to put up his thing and then get in the car. "Hey, your car is all set." Elliot said and then furrowed his brow in confusion. "What are you doing back there?"

"She was whimpering, so I thought I'd try and calm her down." Olivia said. "Hey El, I think she got an ear affection; she keeps digging in her ear."

Elliot sighed. "I don't have any sweet oil for it, and most of the stores that sell it are closed."

"It's ok; I have some at my house." Olivia smiled gently.

Elliot nodded his head in gratitude. "Your car should have enough gas to get you back home, that way you can just get some gas the next time you go out since it's already late." Elliot said staring at the clock that read 12:39.

"Thanks." Olivia said extracting herself from Eliza and stumbling out of the back seat.

"Careful." Elliot said catching Olivia before she could fall face flat on the cement.

"Thanks…again." Olivia forced a smile putting some distance between them. He was too attractive and she enjoyed his touch too much. And then there were his eyes! His eyes were so blue that it was like swimming in the ocean. Olivia averted her gaze down to where his hand was gently grasping her arm. His fingers were long in length. They looked strong, but they were gentle on her arm. She could see the veins that went though his arm, along with the hairs that stuck out of his skin. Her gaze then settled on his chest and shoulders. They were so broad and the shirt that he was wearing showed off his muscles perfectly. This creature in front of her, was 100 percent male and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Olivia? Are you ok?" Elliot questioned seeing her shiver.

"Uh huh." She mumbled.

"You sure?" Elliot asked, trickling his hand down her arm.

"Mmmhmmm." Olivia hummed, trying to hold back her moan.

Elliot smiled. "Olivia, is there a reason why you won't look at me?"

"No." Olivia said keeping her gaze on his chest.

Reaching his hand, he lifted her chin with his forefinger to force her to look at him. "Really?" He asked taking a step closer.

Olivia only stared at him, not sure what to say. When no words came to voice, she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him. When he didn't respond, she pulled back to see the shock expression on his face. Horrified of what she just did, she went to walk away.

"Olivia." Elliot said seeing her body tremble.

"I got to go." She whispered walking away and getting into her car. "Shit." She cursed when she realized she left her keys in Elliot's car. Reaching into her glove compartment, she was glad the she kept a spare key for her car. Starting the car she pulled on the dirt road and drove home.

Pulling up into an empty slot in the parking slot, she got out of her car. Looking around, Olivia didn't see Elliot's truck in sight yet so she figured that he had got caught at the light. Walking down the sidewalk, she sighed realizing that she needed her keys to get though the front of the apartment complex and then the key to her apartment. Seeing someone on their way out of the apartment building Olivia was relieved. She watched as they stepped out of the doors, and right before the door closed she stepped her foot through and then slipped in. Taking the elevator up to her floor, Olivia stood in front of her door. Sighing, she waited knowing that Elliot would be up any minute since he lived three doors down. Hearing the dink of the elevator, Olivia looked up to see Elliot carrying Eliza in one hand and the items from the gas station in the other.

"Could you open my door for me?" Elliot asked quietly not wanting to scare her.

Nodding her head, she took the keys from him and unlocked his door for him.

As he placed down the items he reached into his pocket and pulled out Olivia's keys. "Here's your keys."

"Thanks." Olivia said then walked away before he could say anything. 5 minutes layer she returned to his apartment and knocked on his door. Once he opened the door she handed him the sweet oil. "Here, only place about two drops in her ear."

"Thanks." Elliot said.

"Your welcome." Olivia replied and then walked away.

"Olivia." Elliot said wanting to talk to her.

"Goodnight Elliot." Olivia said and Elliot kept quiet knowing she didn't want to talk. He waited until she was safely in her apartment before he closed his door and went to take care of his niece.

**_A/N: Hope you liked, please review!_**


	3. Kissable

**_A/N: This chapter isn't as long as the other one but it's still something so let me know what you think._**

******Disclaimer: I own no one except Eliza. **

**Chapter 3: Kissable**

The next morning Olivia woke up to her alarm clock beeping through her room. Hitting the button, she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Pulling down the comforter, she walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Once she adjusted the water to the right temperature she got in and took care of her business.

Once she exited the shower, she walked into her room and pulled out a pair of black Levis. Reaching into her drawer, she pulled out a low cut purple shirt. She put on her black converse and grabbed a light jacket from her closet, seeing as how it was the beginning of October it was kind of breezy out.

Looking at the clock she saw that it was a little after ten which meant that she was running late. Grabbing her keys she left her apartment and drove off to her destination.

"No!"

"Eliza, I have to give you this medicine so you can feel better." Elliot sighed sitting in front of his niece, on her bed with the cough medicine in his hand.

"Uncle El, it's nasty." She mumbled with the cover over her mouth, guarding it from the liquid that he was trying to give her.

"It'll make you feel better."

"Why can't I just have the Tylenol?"

"Because you're fever hasn't gone down since last night and I think this might work better. Please take it. For me?" Elliot asked with a slight pout, using his niece technique against herself.

"Ok." She mumbled pulling the cover from her face and opening her mouth.

"Thank you." Elliot replied placing the liquid in her mouth. Elliot laughed seeing her nose scrunch up from the awful taste in her mouth. "Sleepy?" Elliot asked seeing her yawn.

"Yea."

"Good, you need you're rest and you were up all night tossing and turning." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Go to sleep my princess."

"Night prince." She giggled and then yawned again. Elliot smiled at her and shut the door, leaving a crack open just in case she needed him. "Uncle El? She said stopping him from leaving. "Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"

Elliot walked back in the room and smiled at her. "Sure." He said as he settled himself on her bed and got comfortable. He waited for her to sit up and then took the pillow from underneath her and placed it on his chest, knowing that she would settle her head their and cuddle up to him. _Old habits die hard,_ Elliot thought remembering that Eliza use to do this when she was a baby. Yawning, Elliot leaned back. He didn't realize that he was this tired, but he didn't get much sleep last night either. Looking down, he saw that Eliza was fast asleep. Closing his eyes, he let sleep consume him.

"You're late."

"I know sorry." Olivia said sliding into the booth. "But I left the house a little late and then when I got to my car there was melted ice cream all over my passenger seat." Olivia grumbled wishing that she hadn't forgotten about the ice cream from last night.

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea." Olivia mumbled staring at her best friend. "So how was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing." Alex smiled glowing.

Olivia smiled; glad to see her friend happy. "When do you come back to work?" Olivia asked.

"Next week, Michael took off an extra week so he wants to spend it together before we both have to go back to work."

"And yet here you are spending your time with me." Olivia smirked.

Alex laughed. "I haven't seen you in over a week and I think I left Michael satisfied long enough to go an hour without me."

"Alex!" Olivia said shocked that her friend would say that to her.

"Liv, I was just kidding." Alex smiled.

"No you weren't" Olivia grinned.

"I know." Alex smirked and both girls laughed. "So tell me, why was it such a rough night for you?" Alex questioned once their laughter died down.

"Well it started off with me getting a flat tire…" Olivia began retelling the story. "And then I kissed him." Olivia finished, still wishing that she never did that. She felt like such an idiot and to top it off she was beyond embarrassed.

"You kissed him!" Alex said astonished.

"Yes." Olivia grumbled.

"Was he a good kisser?" Alex grinned.

"I don't know. I kissed him, but he didn't respond and when he didn't I pulled away." Olivia groaned covering her face, and humiliated of what she did. Alex's grinned turned into a frown and she stared at her with sympathy.

"Liv, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is. Alex what am I going to do? I can't face him."

"Well you can't exactly avoid him; he kinda lives in your apartment complex."

"I know."

"You can stay with me and Michael."

"And listen to you guys go at it all day? No thanks."

"Well then what are you going to do?"

"Hide from him?"

"Liv..." Alex warned.

Olivia sighed. "I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going to act like it never happened and maybe he won't even remember what happened."

Elliot woke up to the knocking on the door. Looking down he saw that Eliza was still asleep. He felt her forehead and was relieved that it wasn't burning up but it was still warm, which meant that her temperature was probably at 100 degrees. Extracting himself quietly, he walked out Eliza's room and went to go answer the door.

Looking through the peephole, he saw that it was his mom.

"Hey mom." Elliot said opening the door and embracing his mother.

"Hello Elliot."

"To what pleasure do I owe this visit of yours?" Elliot asked his unannounced visitor.

"I was in the neighbor hood and thought I would come see my favorite grandchild. Now, where is she?"

"She's in her bed sleep."

"At this time of the day?"

"Mom she has a fever."

"Oh that poor child. I'm going to go check on her." She said as she started to walk away. "Oh and Elliot? Be a gentleman and help one of you're neighbors down the hall. She was having trouble carrying all her bags in to the apartment complex." She smiled.

"How do you know she lives on this floor?"

"I recognized her, now go help her out. She should be on the floor by now."

Elliot nodded his head and left his apartment to see who was the damsel in distress. He was surprised to see it was Olivia and relieved at the same time. The woman next door, tried to get his attention anyway possible, but she didn't get that he wasn't interested.

"No Alex I'm serious." Olivia whined. "Do you or do you not think I'm kissable?" Olivia said into the receiver of her phone and although she knew that she was just at the café with Alex not to long ago, that kiss was still nagging in the back of her head. "That's not the answer I was looking for." Olivia grumbled mad that Alex wouldn't just say yes or no. "Look I got to go; I'll call you later…yup bye." Olivia hung up her phone and tried to put it in her pocket but doing so caused a couple of her bags to crash to the floor. "Cramp." She grumbled.

"I heard you needed help." Elliot said watching as Olivia picked up various items off the floor, mostly clothes.

"Where were you ten minutes ago when I needed help getting through the door of the apartment complex?" Olivia asked mad that she had to pick up stuff off the floor again, when she already dropped the stuff outside.

"Sorry, I was taking care of my niece." Elliot stated simply walking over to her and helping pick up the clothes on the floor.

Olivia sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound inconsiderate." Olivia said forgetting that his niece wasn't feeling good.

"I know you didn't." Elliot said not the least bit offended in anyway. "Um…Olivia…" Elliot grinned picking up the black lace that she would call panties, but if he saw them on her it would be called torture. He laughed as she blushed and snatched the panties away. "What else you got in that bag?" Elliot quirked an eyebrow gesturing to the Victoria's Secret bag that rested on her arm.

"Nothing that you'll ever see." Olivia smiled standing up erect and opened the door to her apartment and then deposited her bags in her home.

"Olivia, have dinner with me?" Elliot questioned copying her stance.

"What?" She asked clearly shocked. She was sure after last night happened that he wasn't interested in any way.

"Have dinner with me. Tonight with me and my niece. We can um…get to know each other a little more." Elliot suggested and though he wanted to take her out on a real date, he couldn't because he had his niece to take care of and it wouldn't feel like a real date if she was there.

"Um I don't know…" She said still a little humiliated from last time.

"Please, tonight at 7… in my apartment?"

"Okay." She replied accepting his proposal. Elliot gave her a gentle smile.

"Olivia, I'm sorry about last night. You just kinda of caught me off guard. Normally I'm the one that makes the first move when it comes to a woman that I like." Elliot laughed and saw Olivia blush. "Would you mind if I kiss you now?" Elliot asked softly cupping her cheek in his hand. At the shake of her head, he took a step closer and then leaned down and captured her lips. He started off gentle not sure how far she wanted to go with a single kiss. He didn't want to push her, afraid that she might get scared and bail on him again. But when her tongue ran against his bottom lip he willingly obliged and opened up to her. When breathing became a problem, they separated.

"Wow." Elliot said a little dizzy but he wasn't sure if that was from lack of oxygen or from the kiss.

"Yeah." Olivia said clearly feeling the same way.

"I'll see you tonight at 7." Elliot smiled walking backwards to his apartment.

"Ok." She said as she watched him turn.

"Oh and Olivia?" Elliot said stopping and turning to face her.

"Yeah?" She answered still in a daze from that kiss.

"You are definitely kissable." He smirked and walked into his apartment.

_**A/N: Drop a reviw please. And if your're readng "A Cry for Help." I updated so read and review please. Also, please check out my newest story "Sightless" and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
